Bill Ratner Narrations
A collection of narrations by Bill Ratner. The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) on FX Promo 84th Academy Awards Promo Alexander (2004) Trailer Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) TV Spots * "Think you know bad days...think again." * "Get ready...for a new kind...of disaster movie." * "On October 24." * "Disney's Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day." Alien vs. Predator (2004) Trailer * "It's our planet, it's their war. Whoever wins, we lose." * "AVP: Alien vs. Predator." All My Children Promos America's Heart and Soul (2004) Trailer American Chopper Promos An American Tail (1986) VHS Trailer * "Bring Fievel home on videocassette and watch him bring the fun...laughter...joy...tears...and love to your whole family. Steven Spielberg presents...An American Tail, a Don Bluth film. Now at video retailers everywhere." An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) Trailer * "In 1986, a little mouse made a big journey to a faraway land...but got lost along the way. He found a land of freedom, a land of enchantment and adventure, a land of new beginnings." * "Now, someday is today, as Steven Spielberg presents...An American Tail: Fievel Goes West." * "The further adventures of the Mousekewitz family, as they meet old friends...and new enemies, from the mean streets of New York City...to the wide open spaces where there's room for one and all...where a young mouse can stand tall...and a cowardly cat can get a new start as...a dog?" * "With the voice talents of Dom DeLuise...Amy Irving...Jon Lovitz...John Cleese...and Jimmy Stewart." * "Coming Thanksgiving from Steven Spielberg - An American Tail: Fievel Goes West." Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) on FX Promo Ant-Man (2015) TV Spots Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) Trailer Back to You Promo Balls of Fury (2007) Trailer Balto (1995) Trailer * "From a world of incredible spectacle, at the edge of the Alaskan frontier...from the place where the unexpected, and the extraordinary, happened every day...comes the unforgettable legend of Balto." * "He was an outsider who wasn't like the others...until a town needed a miracle." * "In a test of will, they challenged the impossible. In a race against time, Balto is their only hope." * "Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment invite you to join: Steele...Kaltag and Star...Muk and Luk...and Boris...on an incredible adventure into the heart of a hero. Balto." Barnyard (2006) Trailer Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) Demo VHS Trailer * "From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Dennis the Menace, Free Willy and The Secret Garden have set a new standard for sell-through success. Now here's the signal for our newest hit family adventure for just $19.96." * "This April, for the first time, America's most exciting and legendary motion picture superhero comes to video like you've never seen him before. Batman, back in action...in his most exciting adventure, direct from nationwide theatrical release and loaded with bat appeal for children and adults...at a sensational sell-through price, just $19.96 - Batman: Mask of the Phantasm." * "You ain't seen nothing yet. This time, the Caped Crusader has had love on his mind, the cops on his tail, the mob on his back, the Joker at his throne. And now, there's a new villain in town that wants him to turn in his cape: The Phantasm." * "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. 'Darkly panoramic, carefully crafted.' (Los Angeles Daily News) 'One of the most exciting and satisfying films of the year.' (Kansas City Star) 'Gotham City's savior the way he was meant to be.' (St. Petersburg Times" * "From his top rated syndicated TV show to big-screen dynamo, Batman has the right stuff to make a sell-through splash. And we're giving Batman a big lift, with a dynamic national ad campaign, a family entertainment in-store reel, extended 120-day pay-per-view protection. And of course, our exceptional P.O.P. and multi-pack displays. Plus, with every cassette, an exclusive free limited edition DC comic book of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and a consumer coupon worth $3 with a purchase of Payless shoes and a $5 mail-in rebate with purchase by one of five other Warner hits, all for a nice little price that'll put on your face." * "Oh, yes. America's legendary crime fighter is back. Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. A sell-through superhero, coming in April from Warner Home Video." Beerfest (2006) Trailer * "There is a sport where teams from around the world gather to complete: Beerfest. Competition where revenge is best-served ice cold." * "From the geniuses who brought you the phenomenon Super Troopers comes the motion picture event of the year. A movie that could only be called...Beerfest." * "Any resemblance to any persons, places or events in this movie are purely coincidental and frankly quite mournful. If you attempt anything you see in this film at home, you will die. No Germans were harmed during the making of this film. Please drink responsibly and treat all women with respect." Beyond the Sea (2004) Trailer Bicentennial Man (1999) Trailer * "By the year 2005, every home will have an NBR-114. He was designed to search humans, but there was something different about Andrew: Witness one robot's extraordinary 200-year journey to become an ordinary man." * "From the director of Mrs. Doubtfire comes an epic story that will bridge the gap between man and machine. Bicentennial Man." Blades of Glory (2007) Trailer * "The passion, the power, the world of competitive figure skating. Now, two rivals will join forces." * "Will Ferrell. Jon Heder. Blades of Glory." A Bright Shining Lie (1998) Promo The Brothers Solomon (2007) Trailer * "Everything John and Dean Solomon know that they learn from their father in home school, they move a little fast, they seem a little slow and if it comes to women, they have a hard time getting it." * "Now, to give their father something to live for, they'll have to go where they've never gone before. Their family's future is in their hands." * "Will Arnett and Will Forte. The Brothers Solomon." The Campaign (2012) Trailer Cars (2006) Trailer Casa de mi padre (2012) Trailer Chaos Theory (2008) Trailer Coco (2017) TV Spots Cold Mountain (2003) Trailer * "Winner Academy Award, Best Supporting Actress. Their love happened in an instant, but their world was about to change. Now, in a nation at war, an ordinary man is about to become an extraordinary hero and the journey home has just begun." * "From Academy Award-winning writer/director Anthony Mangella comes the motion picture from the acclaimed bestselling novel." * "Academy Award nominee Jude Law. Academy Award winner Nicole Kidman. Academy Award winner Renee Zellweger." * "Cold Mountain." Cold Pursuit (2019) Trailer Crawl (2019) Trailer Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) Trailer Despicable Me 3 (2017) Trailer * "This summer, it's good to be bad." * "Steve Carell. Kirsten Wig. Trey Parker. Despicable Me 3." Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls Video Game Idents * "Before our feature presentation begins, here are some bonus game tips to help you defeat your opponents...and win Double Dragon V." The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) Trailer * "The countdown has begun to the movie event of the summer and this can only be described with one word. The Dukes of Hazzard." The Emoji Movie (2017) Trailer * "From Sony Pictures Animation. On July 28th, discovering who you are is an adventure beyond words." * "The Emoji Movie." Eulogy (2004) Trailer Everyone's Hero (2006) Trailer * "Yankee Irving may not be the biggest kid on the block, but his times are larger than life. Now, if a legendary bat is stolen, Yankee's on the choice is to go after it...no matter how far it takes here." * "IDT Entertainment presents, William H. Macy, Rob Reiner, Raven-Symone, and Whoopi Goldberg, in an incredible adventure about the hero in all of us. Everyone's Hero." Extract (2009) Trailer * "A new comedy from Mike Judge, the creator of Office Space heads back to work." * "Jason Bateman, Mila Kunis, Kirsten Wig, J.K. Simmons with, Ben Affleck. Extract." Family Guy Promo Ferdinand (2017) TV Spots Four Christmases (2008) Trailer Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) Trailer 2 * "The adventure is back. The fun is back. Willy's back. And this time, he's brought the whole family to meet an old friend." * "Now...there's a new friend in Jesse's life...a nightmare brother named Elvis...a new challenge...in his future...and a whole new adventure, about ready to begin." * "Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home." Video Trailer * "The fun is back. Willy's back. And this time, he's brought the whole family. Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home." Galaxy Quest (1999) Trailer G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero on the Hub Promo Good Morning America Promo Hail Caesar (2016) Trailer Hunted Promos The Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy (2005) Trailer Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) Trailer * "There are many agencies meant to protect the security of their nation citizens. And if there's a crime in this land, only one group can set the story straight. But if a wicked witch abducts two innocent children, they'll have to get the old team back together: Red the leader. Wolf the clueless. Granny the fearless. Twitchy the inside man." * "Get ready for the sequel that's 3D-quel. Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil." Hot Rod (2007) Trailer * "From Paramount Pictures. Andy Samberg. Hot Rod." The Importance of Being Earnest (2002) Trailer The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) Trailer * "30 years later. In Vegas, you're only as hot as your last trick." * "This March, Steve Carell, Steve Buscemi, Olivia Wilde, with Alan Arkin, and Jim Carrey. The Incredible Burt Wonderstone." Inside Out (2015) TV Spots Jimmy Kimmel Live Promos Just Getting Started (2017) Trailer The Kid Who Would Be King (2019) TV Spot Kung Fu Panda (2008) Trailer Leatherface (2017) Trailer The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (2013) Commercial The Love Guru (2008) Trailer A Madea Christmas (2013) TV Spots Masked Rider Videos Promo (1996) * "Its popularity knows new boundaries. Its creature comforts are out of this world. It's number one in its class...for those who spend a lot of time in class. Saban Entertainment puts kids in the driver's seat by bringing the high performance of Masked Rider to home video and audio. Each video mini-series contains two action-packed episodes from the hottest new weekly show from the Fox Kids Network. The audio cassette comes with a read-along book and a collectible action figure. Kids love Saban's Masked Rider, the action-adventure comedy series about a young teenager from outer space who lands in the backyard of the Stewart Family. Home life is turned upside-down when they adopt the young superhero and his cuddly pet Ferbus, who always seems to get into mischief. Our hero's identity must be kept secret as he battles the evil Count Dregon and his galactic insectivores, who seek to destroy Masked Rider and all of planet earth...with the help of Magno, the amazing talking car...and Combat Chopper, the incredible talking motorcycle. Masked Rider must save the earth...Masked Rider is an explosive hit." * "Now on video, get Escape from Edenoid, the special two part mini-series with bonus action footage never seen on TV. Plus, the exciting special two part mini-series Super Gold...with bonus special guest appearances by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. And now, Saban's Cool Kids Records brings Masked Rider to audio with an action filled read-along book with a bonus play-along action figure from Bandai. Each package contains one of five exciting collectible figures. Grab the excitement, the thrill, the intrigue, of Saban's Masked Rider on home video and audio." MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1991 * "This July, MCA/Universal Home Video presents five new releases, including Once Around starring Richard Dreyfuss and Holly Hunter, and Lionheart, the new action adventure film starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. All coming your way from MCA/Universal Home Video. (Once Around)" Megamind (2010) Trailer Me, Myself & Irene (2000) Trailer * "From the Farrelly brothers, the directors of There's Something About Mary, comes the story of Charlie Baileygates. All his life, he's been a pushover. A patsy, a doormat. But inside, every guy like Charlie. There's a guy like Hank." * "This summer, 20th Century Fox presents the story of two guys trapped in one body in love with the same girl. Jim Carrey. Me, Myself & Irene." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers CD-ROM Promo * "It's here, Saban's interactive CD-ROM series with the Power Rangers. Plug in and paint them in the coolest Coloring Book with the tons of pictures, exciting colors, and awesome sound effects. You can create and explore heaps of remarkable Jigsaw Puzzles that'll boggle your brain. Design incredible stationery stuff like personal leatherhead and invitations. Hours of enjoyment from the fantastic Screen Saver. Plus, Create-A-Movie, using your favorite full-motion series from the movie and the series. Get ready to get wired. Grab the power of learning from these five Morphinomenal CD-ROMs. It's everything you need to unleash your creativity." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Morphin' Series Videos and Cards Promo (1996) * "Ever experience Morphinmania? You will, with the new Morphin' Series Power Rangers videos. They're packed with fanatic Morphin' action." * "You can collect all three with Morphin' Cards today." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Karate Club: The White Ranger Kata (1996) Trailer * "Now available." * "All right, kids, are you ready for Morphin' White hot action? Now, you can learn to master martial arts at home with sensei sensation Jason David Frank...known to millions of fans as Tommy the White Ranger in his all-new exclusive award-winning Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger Karate Club Video, The White Ranger Kata." * "The White Ranger Kata is only available on home video for $12.95 or less and includes the exclusive White Ranger music video. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Karate Club: The White Ranger Kata...has received the Film Advisory Board Award of Excellence...and is recognized by the United Martial Arts Society for instructional value. And every video includes important safety tips. Jason takes you through warm-up exercises...kicks...blocks...punches and stance." * "It's one hot kata your family and friends can learn together." * "Now available wherever videos are sold. Only from Saban Home Entertainment." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers VHS Indents * "Be sure to stay tuned right after the movie for something exciting and new from Saban Interactive. Featuring who else? The Power Rangers." (Indent from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie) * "Please stand by for a special message from the Power Rangers following this presentation." (Indent from some Power Rangers videos) Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Videos Promo (1994) * "Get ready, kids, because it's the Power Rangers on home video, like you've never seen them before." * "There's ten hot morphinomenal video classic now in bright new packages. And now, each 30 minute video includes a special feature interview with the rangers themselves, that's not available on TV. The ten re-package breakthrough videos includes: Day of the Dumpster...High Five...Food Fight...Happy Birthday, Zack...and No Clowning Around." * "Plus, there's the most popular ranger of all...The Green Ranger, Tommy...in his very own mini-series titled Green with Evil...consisting of the other five action packed videos. Out of Control...Jason's Battle...The Rescue...Eclipsing Megazord...and finally, Breaking the Spell." * "And, the Power Rangers excitement just keeps on growing...in three brand-new videos. These three new titles are: The Wanna-Be Ranger...Putty on the Brain...and Bloom of Doom. This New Triple Power Play of video excitement includes...a New Bad Guy...their most menacing adversary yet...the new Alien Leader, Lord Zedd. New power zords...fantastic creatures of unbelievable power. Plus, they each contain a special new power music video." * "So get ready for more power...more action...and more special effects...with these thirteen great Power Rangers home videos." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Videos Promo (1995) * "That's right, six power-packed videos are waiting for you right now. Three of the hottest videos of all-time: Wanna-Be Ranger...Putty on the Brain...and Bloom of Doom." * "Plus, three special White Ranger Series videos: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire...Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun...Goldar's Vice-Versa...and each of these awesome videos includes a special Power Rangers music video." * "Now, you can watch your heroes wherever you want. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers videos, only from Saban Home Entertainment, wherever videos are sold." Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The White Album Promo (1994) * "Also, look for The White Album, featuring the White Ranger." Miss March (2009) Trailer Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Teaser Trailer Mr. Woodcock (2007) Trailer Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) Teaser * "For Mr. Peabody, the only thing harder than being the world's most extraordinary dog is being an ordinary dad. Now, he's taking family time to another dimension." * "This March, the most amazing dog of all time is leaving his mark on history." * "DreamWorks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman." Norbit (2007) Trailer * "If you think you had a rough start, if you feel you had a hard childhood, if you believe your whole life has been one bad break after another. Meet a nice guy with a huge problem." * "Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, and Eddie Murphy. DreamWorks Pictures presents, Norbit." Now and Then (1995) Trailer Observe and Report (2009) Trailer * "Seth Rogen. Observe and Report." The Official Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Karate Kid: Level 1 (1994) Trailer * "Catch the power from the leader of the Power Rangers Tommy. First he was the Green Ranger, now the White Ranger, and he wants kids to know all his moves, with his very own Power Rangers Karate Club instructional video. As a fourth degree black belt and a professional karate instructor, Tommy's Level 1 instructional tape teaches kids martial arts the safe way. And for only $12.95, The Official Karate Club video comes with this exclusive jacket transfer patch...available only from Saban Home Entertainment." Old School (2003) Trailer * "Today, Mitch's life took an unexpected turn. Now, he's getting a little help from his friends." * "From DreamWorks Pictures and the director of Road Trip. Luke Wilson, Will Ferrell, and Vince Vaughn. Old School." Once Around (1991) Demo VHS Trailer * "The Bellas were one big happy family. Then Renata met Sam. Once Around." * "'Two thumbs up,' raved Siskel and Ebert. 'Exciting. A very special film, beautifully acted.' (Siskel and Ebert) It's a remarkable fresh comedy your customers will treasure, and MCA/Universal Home Video is backing Once Around with exciting P.O.P., including posters and more." * "But that's not all. We're so sure you and your customers will love Once Around. We're offering a free full-length screener to every retailer who calls 1-800-MCA for P.O.P. Plus, fill out the card enclosed inside the screener and enter a Once Around Watch and Win contest. You can win a trip for 2 to Universal Studios Florida or Hollywood or one of our other great prizes." The Onion Movie (2008) Trailer Patch Adams (1998) Trailer Pearl Harbor (2001) Trailer Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, Piglet's Big Movie." * "Piglet's lost and his friends would request...until they find him." * "Coming only to theaters. Join the fun, share the feeling and discovered just how big. Great friends can make you feel." * "Piglet's Big Movie. Featuring New Songs by Carly Simon." Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Magna Defender (1999) Trailer * "This season, the Power Rangers welcome a mysterious but powerful ally in the battle for galactic good. Soon our heroes will share struggle over evil with the Mega Defender. With a secret identity and a curious past, the Magna Defender proves invaluable to the Power Rangers. The Magna Defender morphs into the Magna Defender and summons his Torozord to become the unstoppable Defender Torozord. Watch for the season premiere of this new hero, Magna Defender on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy." Power Rangers Zeo: It Came from Angel Grove (1996) Trailer * "Are you afraid of the dark? Are you frightened by things that go bump in the night? Of course not, you're brave, or are you? The Power Rangers weren't afraid of anything, until now." * "Saban Home Entertainment presents the home video premiere of Power Rangers Zeo: It Came from Angel Grove, a spine-tingling adventure spoof of monstrous proportions. It's chilling...it's terrifying...it's the most frightening way yet to experience the Power Rangers phenomenon. It Came from Angel Grove. Includes a bonus never before seen music video and this is the first time a Power Rangers Zeo home video has debuted at the frighteningly low price of $9.95 or less wherever videos are sold...the time to hurry is now, before these scary home videos disappear. We welcome you to take advantage of it. Only from Saban Home Entertainment." Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (1996) Trailer 2 * "You are about to experience the most power full adventure yet, without warning, the evil Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa have turned the Power Rangers into children. * "Only the powerful Zeo Crystal can restore and replenish our heroes with courage as their guide. Zordon sends the young Power Rangers on a remarkable yet treacherous journey, back to their heritage in search of the Mighty Zeo Crystal." * "Now, for the first time on home video, Saban Home Entertainment presents, the full-length Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. It's a complete 90 minute full-length adventure, available in collectible clamshell packaging, for the low price of only $14.95. Plus, you'll get a free Slurpee coupon from 7-11 in every video while supplies last. Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. Reach for the most powerful adventure yet, only from Saban Home Entertainment." The Price is Right Promo Requiem for a Dream (2000) Trailer * "From the novel by Hubert Selby, Jr., and Darren Aronofsky, the director of Pi. Requiem for a Dream." Rio 2 (2014) Trailer Robot Chicken Promo The Rum Diary (2011) Trailer Rush (2013) Trailer Saban! Saban! We Turn It On! Promo (1995) * "If you want the power, if you want the creepy, or if you want pure excitement and thrilling entertainment then look further." * "Because we've got exactly what you're looking for, your favorite Power Rangers episodes are coming, as well as never before seen new releases available only on home video." * "Get ready for lights, cameras, and all the action in three special Morphin' Series adventures. When the Power Rangers and Lord Zedd unleash all the awesome thrills, you'll flip for him, plus each video comes with a cool Morphin' trading card. Look out, the best of the monsters have all come together for the first time in Lord Zedd's Monster Heads." * "And you can have the three Creepy Crawlers episodes in their first home video release, Sure You Can. Join Googlin' Grime, Chris and the crime grimes." * "And in a series of three videos, the White Ranger sizzles with high action and adventure that sends Putties running for cover. Plus, look for free Tattoos in every White Ranger video box, and don't miss the White Album tape featuring the White Ranger." * "This holiday season, look for I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger, coming to home video. And better yet, it also comes with a special free holiday ornament." * "This holiday season, Alpha 5 is having a magical event that brings the Power Rangers together with kids from around the world in Alpha's Magical Christmas. Plus, look for Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug read-and-sing-along audio tape and book." * "Girls, don't just sit back and let the boys have all the fun. You can enjoy watching the Pink and Yellow Rangers anytime you want in the Power Rangers Girl Series." * "Now you can paint the Power Rangers in Saban's first ever interactive CD-ROM series...featuring the coolest coloring book with over 250 images, exciting colors and awesome sound effects. Jump into Jigsaw Puzzles, or plunge into a powerful Print Kit for kids. You can make your own movies using your favorite scenes from the TV series and from Power Rangers: The Movie. Plus, get the Power Rangers Screen Saver for hours of fun. Look for all these Morphinomenal Power Rangers CD-ROM products, wherever interactive software is sold." * "And become an official member of the Power Rangers Fan Club and get a treasure trove filled with over 19 special items...including a Fan Club video and a Fan Club gift pack that will make you feel super fantastic." * "Look for all this and more from the company that's #1 in making fun, Saban Entertainment." Semi-Pro (2008) Trailer Snow Day (2000) Trailer * "On a day where anything can happen, everything will. But there's one man who can ruin it all." * "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present, no school, no rules, no problem. Chevy Chase. Chris Elliott. Snow Day." Squidbillies Promo Starsky & Hutch (2004) Trailer * "Detective David Starsky did everything by the book. Detective Ken Hutchinson never even read it. But now, they'll face their biggest problem yet. This spring, two legendary cops are teaming up to take on the ultimate bad guy." * "Starsky and Hutch." Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 2004 DVD Set Trailer * "For generations, only one trilogy has been the heart of every movie collection. Now...it will be...again. The Star Wars Trilogy on DVD." * "For the first time ever, own the greatest saga of all time on the ultimate format. Join Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2...in the final three episodes of George Lucas' epic saga." * "This four-disc DVD set includes all three classic films...Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope...Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back...and Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. Each film has been digitally restored frame-by-frame and remastered for the ultimate picture quality. And just for this DVD release, they've been remixed in 5.1 Surround EX...for the best possible digital sound quality. And for the first time ever, hear all-new feature length commentaries for all three films with George Lucas, cast and crew." * "To complete your trilogy experience, Lucasfilm has explored the far reaches of the galaxy to create a bonus fourth disc, loaded with over four hours of special features that are as epic as the films themselves...featuring Empire of Dreams, the most comprehensive documentary ever created on the making of the Star Wars trilogy, including all-new interviews with more than 40 cast and crew members who brought the films to life. See three featurettes, chronicling the evolution of the legendary characters of Star Wars. Get a glimpse at the birth of the lightsaber. And hear first-hand from notable filmmakers about the influence of Star Wars. Plus, see teasers, trailers, TV spots and still galleries for each film. And get a DVD-ROM weblink to exclusive Star Wars content. And that's just the beginning; fans who want to live the Star Wars adventure can experience the Xbox playable demo of the new LucasArts video game, Star Wars Battlefront, where you can be on the frontlines of every classic Star Wars battle. Plus, get a first-hand look at the making of the highly anticipated Episode III video game. And if that's still not enough, be the first to get an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at Star Wars: Episode III, in the return of Darth Vader." * "Now on DVD...bring the Force back to your movie collection. The Star Wars Trilogy on DVD. Own it today." TV Spot * "Every hero...every villain...every favorite moment, just...got...better. The Star Wars Trilogy, for the first time ever on DVD. Includes all three action-packed movies, plus a bonus fourth disc, stacked with powerful new Star Wars extras. You can bring the Force to your DVD collection today." Stranger Things Promo Super Size Me (2004) Trailer * "Winner and Best Director of the Sundance Film Festival, Super Size Me. I'm loving it! Funny and outrageous! Amazing! This movie will blow you away!" * "Super Size Me. 'Two thumbs up!' (Ebert & Roeper) In theaters May 2004." Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) Trailer Teen Titans Go! Promo Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (2006) Trailer Two Brothers (2004) Trailer * "Long ago, in a distant jungle, far from the eyes of man was a place Kumal and Sangha called home. Kumal was the brave one. Sangha was the shy one. They were free, they were friends, they were brothers. Then, strangers came into their lives and separated them from all they knew." * "Now, they will each begin a journey and would change them forever. But in a world not made for tigers, they were way too big to fit in." * "Universal Pictures invites you to share the incredible adventure that will take them home." * "This summer, experience a motion picture event for the entire family. The tigers, Kumal and Sangha, are Two Brothers." Under the Dome Promos The Vanguard Group Sponsorship (2001) * "Suppert for this program has been provided by the Vanguard Group. Vanguard is committed to directly serving, investor needs with performance, value, and personal service. Millions of investors nationwide and trust their mutual fund retirement and brokerage assets to Vanguard. This program is also made possible by contributions to your PBS Station from Viewers Like You. Thank You." V.R. Troopers Cassettes/Read-Along Book and Cassettes Promo (1994) * "Hey, get virtual with V.R. Troopers cassettes and read along book and cassettes. First, put on your V.R. visors and cross the virtual reality barrier in 24 amazing V.R. visions. See Sector turning into Grimlord and V.R. Troopers transforming in The Battle Begins read-along book and cassettes. Then, enter virtual reality in the revolutionary 3D sound adventure cassette, The Great Brain Robbery, complete with a set of limited edition signed trading cards. Available wherever music is sold, only from Saban Cool Kids Records." V.R. Troopers Videos Promos 1994 * "This is reality...this is virtual reality." * "It's cool...kicking...awesome...smoking. V.R. Troopers. Okay, once again...reality...virtual reality. Get it now?" * "V.R. Troopers...on home video now." 1995 * "The next generation of superheroes are coming to home video. It's Saban's V.R. Troopers Home Video Collection." * "Three teenagers armed with virtual technology that's virtually awesome. Plus, for $12.95, each of these five adventures has a special V.R. Troopers music video. They're exploding on home video. Each sold separately, from Saban Home Entertainment." Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) TV Spot Warner Home Video / MGM/UA Home Video "Power Players" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1994) * "From Warner Home Video and MGM/UA Home Video..." * "This holiday season, plug into the cloud of five hot hits, from two top studios (Warner Bros. and MGM), and power up with the Power Players." * "Wyatt Earp...Getting Even with Dad...Maverick...Blown Away...and The Client." * "Kevin Costner. Dennis Quaid. Gene Hackman. Macaulay Culkin. Ted Danson. Mel Gibson. Jodie Foster. James Garner. Jeff Bridges. Susan Sarandon. And in two dynamic roles, Tommy Lee Jones. Hollywood's biggest stars in five of the summer's biggest movies, with a combined box office total of over $250 million, backed with the power of $3 million in advertising, focused on post-street TV ads (MTV, Comedy Central, ESPN, USA Network, The Discovery Channel, NBC, ABC, CBS, FOX and A&E) and radio promotions through the holiday period, to extend the shelf life in a big way. That's won over 1 billion impressions via media and via each film's trailer featured on the videocassettes of the other four Power Players films, plus we've got attention-grabbing P.O.P. and extended national pay-per-view windows. Gear up for sensational holiday business with the Power Players." * "'Spectacular.' (Susan Granger, CRN and AMERICAN MOVIES CLASSICS) 'Triumphant.' (Bob Campbell, NEWHOUSE NEWSPAPERS) 'A must-see.' (Joles Pelmer, WNWK - RADIO/NEW YORK) The spellbinding saga of the west's most legendary lawman, from Warner Home Video. On with the $25-million box office, and 80-day pay-per-view window, and intent-to-rent surpassing these four other publicized summer movies (Speed, True Lies, The Mask, Wolf). Kevin Costner, Dennis Quaid and Gene Hackman in: Wyatt Earp." * "'Hands down the family film event of the summer.' (Marice Nazzaro, E! ENTERTAINMENT TELEVISION) 'Smarter and funnier than the Home Alone movies.' (Bob Campbell, NEWHOUSE NEWS SERVICE) From MGM/UA Home Video, with an $18-million box office, and a 54-day pay-per-view window; Home Alone's Macaulay Culkin, the $640-million grossing kid, and Ted Danson, whose films have racked up over $320 million, team in the hilarious PG-rated comedy, ideal for the holiday season: Getting Even with Dad." * "Ray Gleason just committed the perfect crime, but it took one small thing...to screw it all up: A visit from his son, because after a lifetime of being ignored...Timmy isn't getting mad...he's getting even. It's a week they'll never forget. A weekend's partners...may live to regret. MGM Pictures presents the story of a dad who's about to discover. Don't do the crime...if you can't do the tie. Macaulay Culkin...Ted Danson...Getting Even with Dad." * "It's 'Lethal Weapon meets Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.' (Caryn James, THE NEW YORK TIMES) 'Hilarious! With a 10-gallon hit.' (Pat Collins, WWOR-TV) 'Gibson, Foster and Garner have a ball...and it's contagious!' (Peter Travers, ROLLING STONE) From Warner Home Video; Mel Gibson, Jodie Foster and James Garner, in a $95-million smash, with an 80-day pay-per-view window, and intent-to-rent that wins out over other big summer titles (Speed, True Lies, The Mask, Wolf): Maverick." * "In an age when few men played by the rules...one man survived...by making his own...and his name...was Maverick. When it came to beating the odds...no man was better...until he met his match. Mel Gibson. Jodie Foster. James Garner. At a time when men lived for adventure...one man...almost died for it...again...and again...and again. Maverick." * "Arm yourself with 'the action film you don't want to miss.' (Mark McEwen, 'CBS THIS MORNING') 'It's a blast!' (Peter Travers, ROLLING STONE) 'Easily one of of the year's best.' (Jeffery Lyons, 'SNEAK PREVIEWS' and 'LYONS DEN' RADIO) From MGM/UA Home Video; Jeff Bridges and Tommy Lee Jones in $30 million worth of box office dynamite, with a powerful 54-day pay-per-view window: Blown Away." * "'Pulse-pounding entertainment. The most enjoyable Grisham movie yet, and the smartest thriller since The Fugitive.' (Bob Campbell, NEWHOUSE NEWSPAPERS) Susan Sarandon and Tommy Lee Jones in a box office hit closing in on $90 million. It's also outfitted with an 80-day pay-per-view window, and an intent-to-rent that's downright criminal compared to other high profile titles (Speed, True Lies, The Mask, Wolf). John Grisham's bestseller: The Client." * "There's strength in our numbers. 1 great holiday season. 2 great studios: MGM/UA and Warner Bros. 12 superstars. 5 great movies that made over a quarter a billion dollars at the box office: Wyatt Earp, Getting Even with Dad, Maverick, Blown Away, and The Client. Backed with over 3 million advertising dollars, a billion consumer impressions via post-street media and trailering, and extended pay-per-view windows that spell simulating business this holiday season. You'll be unbeatable with the Power Players, from MGM/UA Home Video and Warner Home Video." Why Him (2016) Trailer X-Men: The Animated Series Videos Promos 1993 (A) * "Now, the most successful comic book series in history comes to home video: Marvel Comics' X-Men, a heroic band of mutants. They do what must be done, and they do it with style." * "First in this exciting series comes Night of the Sentinels...Volume 2: Enter Magneto...and Volume 3: Deadly Reunions." * "X-Men, a 30-year tradition that PolyGram Video is proud to bring to home video. Add these to your collection today, and keep your open for the next adventure in this totally unique action series. The one and only X-Men." 1993 (B) * "Now, the most successful comic book series in history comes to home video: Marvel Comics' X-Men, a heroic band of mutants. They do what must be done, and they do it with style." * "First in this exciting series comes Night of the Sentinels...Volume 2: Enter Magneto...Volume 3: Deadly Reunions...Volume 4: Captive Hearts...and Volume 5: Cold Vengeance." * "X-Men, a 30-year tradition that PolyGram Video is proud to bring to home video. Add these to your collection today. Keep your eyes open for these and more X-Men home video adventures. The one and only X-Men." 1994 (A) * "Now, the most successful comic book series in history comes to home video: Marvel Comics' X-Men, a heroic band of mutants. They do what must be done, and they do it with style." * "X-Men, a 30-year tradition that PolyGram Video is proud to bring to home video. Add these to your collection today. Keep your eyes open for these and more X-Men home video adventures. The one and only X-Men." 1994 (B) * "Now, the most successful comic book series in history comes to home video: Marvel Comics' X-Men, a heroic band of mutants. They do what must be done, and they do it with style." * "X-Men, a 30-year tradition that PolyGram Video is proud to offer in this exciting collectible series of action adventures...featuring the characters you've grown to love and admire as they do battle with the forces of evil. Keep your eyes open for these and more X-Men home video adventures, and team up with the coolest mutant crusaders in the known universe." * "Now, you can collect all the titles in the original X-Men series from PolyGram Video. The one and only X-Men." Youth in Revolt (2009) Trailer Zack and Miri Make a Promo (2008) Trailer Category:Narrations